


Divorce

by annieapple24



Category: Glee
Genre: Divorce, Kids, Sad but cute, Short, multiple POVs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annieapple24/pseuds/annieapple24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When eight year-old Blaine finds out his parents are getting a divorce, he doesn't take it too well. Luckily, Cooper is there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divorce

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: One day a young boy climbs a tree and decides he won’t come down until his parents stop their divorce proceedings. Write about the event from the point of view of each parent.
> 
> I threw in Cooper because siblings are important too.

Pamela: 

Pam’s heart broke as she stared out the kitchen window at her eight year old son. It had been almost two hours since she and her husband broke the news to their two sons about their decision to file for divorce. As soon as he heard, Blaine had bolted out to the backyard and climbed up into the old maple tree.

Now he was threatening to stay in the tree until they called off the divorce. She hated seeing her son in pain, but she knew he was just too young to understand what was happening.

They had stood underneath the tree for the first half hour or so, trying to explain to the boy that the split was best, that everyone would be happier this way. But Blaine ignored them. Even her husband’s threat to climb up and get him fell on deaf ears as they all knew Blaine had climbed too high for the older man to reach.

She knew Rich was trying to hide his frustration with the situation as well as with both her and their son. Eventually he gave up and stormed back into the house, disappearing into his office. 

She knew it would be difficult for Blaine, but Pam hoped with time that it would get better.

 

Richard:

Richard pushed away his paperwork and leaned back from his desk, taking off his glasses to rub his eyes tiredly. He had been trying to get his work done for the past three hours but couldn’t seem to focus. He was too frustrated.

Even after letting Pamela lecture him, yet again, about the best way to tell their youngest son about their upcoming divorce, Blaine still reacted terribly. Cooper, of course, had taken it just fine. But he was older and more mature than his brother. Blaine had had to go and throw a tantrum.

The situation had him reflecting on his life. It definitely wasn’t what he pictured when he dreamed about starting a family for himself. Rick loved his son, but being a father was extremely difficult.

At least he wouldn’t have to be a husband much longer.

 

Cooper:

Cooper waited until his mother left the kitchen to sneak in and grab a bottle of water and a package of pop tarts. He went outside and headed over to the tall maple tree that had been in the backyard as long as he could remember. The same one he and Blaine used to climb when they played pretend together. Though it had been months since Cooper had decided he was too old to play with his baby brother anymore.

He found Blaine staring sadly at the ground through the leaves, only looking up when Cooper purposely made his steps louder. The boy sighed when he realized who it was.

“Come on, Squirt. I brought you food.”

It was discouraging when Blaine didn’t yell at Cooper for calling him Squirt as he usually did. Instead the boy immediately shimmied down the tree and into Cooper’s arms. They didn’t show affection like this to each other often, but Cooper allowed it, knowing they both needed the support.

“It’s not fair, Coop,” Blaine sniffled, burrowing his face deeper into Cooper’s shirt.

“I know, little brother. I know it sucks. But I promise you, no matter what happens to mom, dad, or anyone else, we will always have each other.”

Copper hugged his brother again, and carried him back into the house.


End file.
